


Backseat Serenade

by Robin Lee (maydaysmusings)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/Robin%20Lee
Summary: Cordelia just needed a friend, but gets heart break instead.The missing chapter of Baby, I'm A Wreck (Baby, You're A Wreck) that entails what happened on the night Cordelia and Johnny shared.





	Backseat Serenade

Cordelia sniffles as she comes home, a terrible day at work, kids banging on the glass and parents whining about how crowded it always was, not to mention one of her buddies, Fiji, had died. See, Cordelia worked at the aquarium in the city and she helped take care of some of the sick animals, there, but her buddy was a blacktip reef shark named Fiji who was the runt of the litter and wasn’t nearly as strong as the others. She’d been working hard to get him healthy, but he was too weak to even take food. She whimpers as she walks in and locks the door, her dog running to her, “Hey, Chum,” she sniffles and picks up Ruckus, kissing his head.

She cuddles him as she cries softly, “It’s okay, buddy,” she laughs as the little mutt licks her face, “Thanks, lil dude.” She lets him down and heads to the kitchen, filling his bowl with some chicken and heating it before setting it out for him. She didn’t think she could very much stomach food right now. She heads to her room to change before looking at her phone, wanting to call Seren, but not wanting to interrupt her night with Mark. As a matter of fact, everyone was with someone tonight and she couldn’t do that to any of them.

Sighing, she goes back downstairs and plops on the couch, turning on one of her nature shows and mindlessly watching, before the tears threaten again. She hears Ruckus bark at someone through the window and looks, spotting her neighbor and her heart fluttering. Maybe? She grabs her phone and scrolls to find it, ‘Suhshine’ with a little ribbon emoji next to it and hits the call button, waiting nervously before he picks up on the second ring. “Coral? What’s up?”

“A-are you busy?” She asks softly, voice strained and thick with tears.

“Are you okay? Where are you?” He asks, sounding worried, “Do you need someone to come get you?”

She sniffles, “Can you come over? Please?”  
She doesn’t get a response as the line goes dead, but there’s knock at her door a minute later, frantic and she moves slowly to answer. Johnny stands there, looking worried and he frowns as he sees her, disheveled, crying, “Oh, sweetheart, come here,” he pulls her into his chest, hugging her, resting his chin on her head. “What’s wrong?”

“Fi…Fi…Fiji-“ She bursts into sobs, clutching him tight, Johnny gently closing the door behind them and shuffling them over to the couch, letting her lean on him as he pets her hair.

“It’s okay, love, take your time.” He says soothingly, humming softly to her.

“Fiji died,” she whispers between sobs and Johnny knows immediately.

“Oh, no, Coral, I’m so sorry. What happened?”

“I-I…I was t-trying to f-feed him but he-e wouldn’t take food and-“ She desperately breathes in, “He go-ot weak and I stayed wi-ith him, but h-he died and-“ she crumbles against him again.  
He kisses her head, knowing Cordelia was there when the pups were born and how she’d had a natural connection with the pup named Fiji. She loved that little creature and now that he was gone, she’d be broken for weeks. He’d hoped the shark would make it, but it was obviously in vain, he sighs, “It’ll be okay. I promise. You know why?”

“Why?” She coughs, sobs starting to subside.

“Because we’re gonna out, just me and you, and have fun. That sound good?” He smiles at her and pokes her cheeks to get her to laugh. “C’mon, please?”

She sniffles and giggles a bit as he pokes her, then nods, “Okay...fine.” She looks at her sweatpants and old band t-shirt, “Mind if I change first?” She grabs a tissue, wiping her nose.

“Go ahead, I’m gonna go change, too. I’ll meet you back here in fifteen, yeah?” He kisses her forehead and Cordelia’s heart flutters again, but she nods and Johnny jogs back to his place.

Cordelia moves slowly and goes upstairs to change, yet again, this time pulling on her nicest pair of high-waisted jeans and a black tank top with her bee print, pinstriped button-down, leaving it open and rolling the sleeves to her elbows. She brushes her hair out, but leaves her face bare, she didn’t have anyone to impress, then pulls on her old pair of Doc Marten’s, heading downstairs to wait for Johnny. She jumps up as there’s a knock and quickly clicks on a cartoon for Ruckus to watch and kisses his head before grabbing her purse and opening the door, breath catching slightly. How could someone look so nice in regular black jeans and a baggy purple sweatshirt? She forces a smile, “Ready to go?”

He grins and offers his arm, letting her lock up before walking her to his car, getting the door for her and closing it after she’s seated before getting in on the driver’s side. He starts the car and backs out, “Ready for some fun?”

“After today, I’m ready for anything,” she chuckles and leans back in the seat, relaxing, “…You know you didn’t have to do this.”

“Hey, we’re friends and I kinda do have something to make up to you, so why not?” He smiles brightly at her as they drive, the sun starting to set and the street lights coming on, Johnny rolling the windows down, knowing Cordelia prefers it that way, Ho Hey playing from the radio in the car. He sings along, Cordelia joining in, the both of them grinning wide and giggling. Johnny almost cried when the song ended, wanting that moment to have lasted forever.

They talk mindlessly about their friends, work, music, anything they could think of, just to keep talking, loving the comfort of it. He’s not sure how it happens, but Cordelia’s hand ends up in his and he’s never felt something fit quite so right. She’s babbling on about she’d rather go to Australia than South Africa, but would still love to see it, if given the chance and even though Johnny never asked that question, he’s more than happy to hear the answer.

He spots the parking garage and pulls in, Cordelia now playing with his fingers absently, playing the tune out on them from the song on the radio, not one Johnny knows, but something she obviously does as she hums along as well. He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he drives around, looking for a space. He finds one and pulls in perfectly, missing how flustered that made Cordelia for a moment, because he realized they had to let go to get out of the car and he reluctantly disentangles their fingers, turning off the engine and getting out, jogging over to open Cordelia’s door. She smiles at him, “You know I’m just sad, we’re not married. I can open a door.”

“Let me?” He pouts, knowing she could never deny him.

She huffs and kisses his cheek, waiting at the back of the car, hand extended, which Johnny seems surprised at, but takes anyway, “So, Suhshine, where are we going?”

“I have no idea,” he admits. “But, I do know it will be fun.”

She smirks at him, “Spontaneity is the theme, then? Got it.” She drags him along as she runs to the elevator, jabbing the button and leaning on him a bit before pulling into the elevator and hitting the ground floor button. “Just walk around a bit first?” she asks, looking up at him.

“Yeah,” he nods and intertwines their fingers, keeping her close to him as they ride down and then leads her out and onto the street, heading towards Millennium Park on instinct, the city growing dark, yet still as vibrant as ever. He looks over at Cordelia as she stares up at the building, eyes flickering with the lights of the city around them and Johnny can’t help but want to kiss her. But, he doesn’t. Not yet.

Cordelia tugs him towards the Bean and stares up at him, before grabbing her phone and handing it up to him, so he can take a photo of them. He bends down enough and she wraps her arms around his neck, squishing their faces together. She giggles, “Okay, now make us look wonky in it,” she heads to go underneath and her reflection distorts, “Jesus, you’re even taller,” she laughs and he snaps the photo for her. “Thank you,” she beams and pockets the phone before taking his hand again. “It’s such a nice night,” she hums, holding his arm with her other hand, leaning on him.

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” he says, heart thumping a bit as they stroll lazily. He watches her more than anything else, feeling nice being so close to her. Then, an idea strikes him and he stops, signaling a cab and pulls her in with him, not wanting to walk back to the car, whispering to guy on where to take them. The place he feels Cordelia might be the most breathtaking, besides when she’s next to water. Nothing could ever top that. But, he feels he knows the runner-up. He sits back, hand clutched in hers as she looks out the window, smiling to herself. He sneaks his phone out and carefully takes a photo when the light of a streetlamp passes over her. His throat goes dry as he pockets the phone. Fuck.

It’s a short ride and Johnny pays as they get out, now in the Chinatown district of Chicago, lit up and bustling, with them in the heart of it. She grins at him and he can’t breathe, her face illuminated by the neon lights around them, he almost doesn’t hear her call his name as she tries to pull him along. She’s looking around excitedly and pulls him into a few of the shops and even though he knows the trinkets could get pricey, he’d buy her the district if she asked for it. She doesn’t ask for a single thing, though, just looks around with a grin, before turning to him, “You know, you’d probably look great as a geisha.”

He snorts and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, okay. Maybe in your dreams, Cor.” He smirks at her and shoots her a wink.

She hums, “Maybe, Suh,” she winks back and leads him out, walking down the streets before Johnny pulls stops and points at a restaurant that’s styled like a Chinese pagoda and outlined with neon. “Wanna try it?” She grins.

“You said you’d be spontaneous.” He smirks and drags her inside, getting them a table and handing her a menu. He hums and looks over his before getting an evil idea. When the waitress comes by, he orders his food and lets her orders her before ordering something else, something that Cordelia won’t understand. She furrows her eyebrows at him but he smirks again, “You promised.”

She groans, “Fine,” she chuckles and leans back, looking around before grabbing her phone, “Smile for me?” She snaps the photo as he does, giving her peace signs.

“Your turn,” he pulls his own out and takes a few of her from different angles as she laughs at him, before shoving the phone. “This place is cute,” she grins and sips from her water glass they’d brought previously.

“I thought maybe you’d like it, looked unique. Even if you did order the same thing you also do, Miss Spontaneity.”

She flicks water at him and laughs, taking his hand over the table, staying silent, but it’s comfortable. And then the food comes and she rubs her hands together, thanking the waitress. “…What did you get?” She looks over before her vision goes dark, “Hey!”

“Just trust me. Open your mouth,” he says and chuckles as she pouts, then complies and slips a piece of salmon, “Close.” Then uncovering her eyes to watch her reaction.

Her eyes get sad and he mouth falls open, letting the salmon fall out onto her napkin before reaching over to sock his arm, laughing, “You dick. You know I don’t eat fish.”

He smirks and shovels a bite into his mouth, rolling his eyes back and moaning around it.

“You two want a room?” She snorts and flicks water at him again, “Better have mints. I’m not hanging out with fish breath all night,” she smirks.

He chuckles and eats his food, “Eat. This is only stop three.”

“Thought it wasn’t planned.”

“It’s not. I just have ideas.”

She hums, but eats her food, the two of them quiet as they eat, enjoying their meals, until she says his name and he looks up, only to almost tea out of his nose, her having shoved the chopsticks behind her top lip and making walrus noises before she removes them and dissolves into laughter, of course letting Johnny get his photo.

“You’re really something else, you know that?” He muses as his laughter subsides.

She blushes softly and tucks her hair behind her hair, “Thanks, Jo,” she smiles to herself as she looks down at the table before looking up at the waitress, asking for to-go containers and packing up their food. Johnny pays with a fight where Cordelia stabs him with a chopstick, but she still loses. He takes her hand as they leave, slipping her chopsticks into the bag as a memory just for them.

He runs with her down the sidewalk as she laughs, struggling to keep up, significantly shorter than him, before he pulls them into dark building, the outside again adorned with neon, the inside even more-so.

“A karaoke bar?” She grins at him, “You read my mind, Suh,” she pulls him to sign up, not a huge crowd. She scribbles their names and a song, not letting him see, “No. I tasted fish. You sing what I pick.” When he finally resigns and slumps his shoulders, she kisses his cheek and bounces as they wait for their turn. Finally, they’re up and she tugs him up, handing him a microphone, snorting at his face as the lyrics to Barbie Girl flash on their screen and the countdown, but to her delight, he sings for her.

Johnny would never admit it, but he was quite flustered after their little performance, the way she was singing, like she would actually be that way for him…Of course, it was just a song and even if her eyes did follow his hand to his thigh when he sang the words, “hanky panky,” or when she got on her knees in front of him like the whole bar couldn’t see them or when she through her arms around his neck and breathed out, “Oh, I love you, Ken!” And it was definitely a performance when she looked in the eyes and said, “I’m always yours.” Yes, even then. It was performance and a comical one that. So, why did his pants and chest feel so much tighter?

She jumps on his back as they leave and gasps, “Let’s go bowling!”

“Yeah?” He asks as he carries her down the street.

“Pleeeeeeease?” She puts her chin on his head, “I wanna whoop your butt!”

“You can’t reach, but I can!” Then smacks her ass, drawing a squawk from her.

“Hey!” She laughs, “Just wait ‘til I get down!”

He chuckles and manages to find a bowling alley, carrying her down and setting her on her feet, yelping as she promptly smacks his ass, then grabs her, holding her back against his chest and tickling her. “You little shit.”

“Suhsine!” She laughs and wiggles away, running to the front desk, getting their games and shoes, but being shoved aside before she can pay. She huffs and grabs her shoes, heading to their lane, Johnny following suit as they put their shoes on and set up their game, the names appearing on screen, ‘Bigfoot’ and ‘Walrus’, the pair giggling at each other before they start. Johnny is a good bowler, but Cordelia is just that bit better and he’ll admit, it makes his heart swell when she jumps and does a 180 degree spin mid-air after she gets a strike, like a video game character. She beats him by twenty points.

He returns their shoes and they walk out together, Johnny grabbing them another cab as Cordelia sleepily leans on him, slightly exhausted from bowling, but not for long. As soon as their on the street again, she’s poking and prodding him, teasing him, “Say it. Say that Cordelia is the best bowler in all the land. Suhshine, say i-“ He turns and cups her face, crashing their lips together.

That’s when the whole world stops. He pulls her closer and she goes, parting her lips to let him in, hands tangling in his hair and they tangle together on the side of the street. Finally, he gets his wits about him and gets them walking towards the parking garage building and into the elevator, pressing Cordelia to the wall of it. She complies, seemingly to dead to anything but his presence and that was fine with Johnny, just fine.

He presses her back against the car, fumbling to unlock it and then she’s pulling him into the backseat and suddenly, she’s underneath him, her hands under his sweater, her tongue exploring his mouth and he can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. He grabs her hands and pins them back as he moves his lips to her neck, nipping and sucking, carefully enough not to leave marks as she pants below him, struggling to get use of her hands and the it happens, his name leaving her lips in desperate whisper and he lets go, bringing his lips back to hers to swallow any other noises. He’s got her writhing and moving against him when he pulls back, “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable,” and his voice is rough and Cordelia is scrambling over the seats to get into hers, Johnny climbing out to get a breath, adjust his pnts and then get in, chuckling at the windows, “Jesus.”

Cordelia blushes and turns on the defroster, looking away, out the window, giggling to herself, but the giggling stops when his hands splays on her thigh as he’s pulling out the garage in swift, precise movements and Cordelia needs air so she rolls down the window, chest rising and falling fast. He dries fast, radio blaring some pop song as they make their way home. Cordelia is growing restless when they finally pull into her driveway and then they’re out and running into her house, the door locked quickly as Cordelia laughs, Johnny chasing her up the stairs. She lets out a squeals and he picks her up and haphazardly tosses her on the bed, then he’s over her again and she’s throwing his sweater off into the room and soon the rest of their clothes follow. Johnny’s lips making their way down her body, grazing passed her nipples, as she watches him and he never loses eye contact until his head disappears between her thighs and she’s arching softly as his tongue moves against her, fingers gripping the sheets. “Johnny,” she whispers breathlessly, hand finding his hair and gripping it as she’s pleasured and then her vision goes white and she’s letting out a cry of his name and shaking as he works her through her climax.

Then he’s back and kissing at her neck as he’s positioning and she’s not stopping him, because she doesn’t want to, doesn’t want it to end like this. She nods and kisses him to muffle a whine as he’s slowly pushing into her and she digs her nails into his back, panting as he slowly bottoms out. He nips at her neck and jaw, “You okay? Do you need to stop? Does it hurt?”

“It’s okay, it’ll get better,” she kisses him again, because she knows it will, knows he won’t let it be bad for her. She gasps as he starts to move inside her and she pulls his head down so they’re foreheads are pressed together and the slight pain subsides and now she’s seeing why everyone enjoys this. She locks eyes with him, but soon her eyes are slipping close and she’s moaning his name and arching up against him and he’s letting out low grunts and groaning her name into her ear in the most beautiful way possible. She opens her eyes to look at him and his eyes are clenched shut and his mouth is hanging slightly open, Cordelia’s never seen him quite so beautiful, then it’s happening again, but this time she reaches her peak around him. She claws down his back and bites into his shoulder, eliciting a guttural groan from him that could’ve been words, but her heart is thumping too loud for her to hear them before his hips stutter and she feels him finish inside her.

She pants and slumps back on the bed, Johnny kissing her again, holding her tenderly, watching her face as he pulls back, almost as though he’s waiting for something. She smiles at him shyly and bites her lip, “I never thought my first time would happen quite like this.”

He chuckles, it’s off somehow, Cordelia thinks, but she’s too tired to think about it right now. “Stay? She asks softly as he gently pulls out and nods, spooning her from behind as she dozes off, holding her securely.

She wakes up early the next morning, only there’s no arms around her now and the rumpled sheets next to her are cold from vacancy. She sits up and knows it’s not a fever dream from the soreness she feels and the blanket sliding across her naked body as she looks around. He’s gone, no trace of him, but the rumpled sheets and release he’s left behind. She feels her stomach churn and lets out a sob, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

She doesn’t know how long she cries before she gets up and showers, wanting any lingering sense of the previous night gone, now. She doesn’t look down to see the blood and other fluid running down her leg with the water. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever stop crying or be able to breathe properly again.

Johnny doesn’t know that he may never get to see the pictures she took that night. He doesn’t know if they’ll ever be able to reminisce about that night. He doesn’t know that words he’d said when he came went unheard, not ignored.

“I love you,” he whispers for the second time that night to Cordelia’s sleeping form before slipping out the door.


End file.
